Using devices, such as active and passive air fresheners, including electrical plug-in air fresheners, candles, aerosol diffusers, sprays, membrane air fresheners and the like, to deliver nice and refreshing fragrances to air within a room is well known. There are numerous devices of this kind available on the market place, with a number of fragrances available as well. The targeted consumer benefits include, for example, pleasantness of the neighbor odor, hedonics, malodor counteracting, and insect repellency.
Forest bathing, which is a popular exercise in Asian countries, is a means of body sculpting, which includes taking walks and doing aerobic exercises in a forest. It is believed that forest bathing trips have a positive impact on human beings, such as stress and anxiety relief, calming and reinvigorating actions. It is recognized that these benefits are related to the presence of phytoncides or wood oil essence components in the atmosphere of forests. In particular, a correlation between the presence of phytoncides and the activity of the human natural killer cells has been documented. See for example Q. Li at al. International Journal of Immunopathology and Pharmacology 22 (2009) pages 951 to 959 and references cited therein. The enhancement of the natural defense of the organism induced by the exposure of individuals to the atmosphere of natural forests, especially those populated by resinous trees or Eucalyptol trees is also well known. These phytoncides are volatile molecules of the terpene and sesquiterpene families, which are produced by the wood itself, whereas such a production is especially important in resinous trees, such as pine trees and cypress trees.
However, people are busy with work and often do not have the time to travel to a forest to enjoy the air environment in a forest, especially, the inhabitants in the cities. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide an air freshener device, which generates and delivers the health and therapeutic benefits of forest air to the inside environment.